


I almost died, Aaron

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [21]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “Robert, you fell off our roof don’t be stupid” Aaron tries Robert just glares at him, it was his fault he fell in the first place.“All things considered you’re lucky to only have a concussion and a dislocated shoulder” The doctor tells him and Robert looks up to say something witty back but he sees Alex talking to a nurse behind them and his mind is flooded to images of Aaron and Alex kissing a year ago





	I almost died, Aaron

“You’re sure you don’t want to be kept in overnight Mr Sugden? I would highly recommend it” His doctor tells him looking over his chart again before looking up to Robert, Aaron was sitting next to the hospital bed head swivelling between Robert and his doctor like it was some sort of verbal tennis match he couldn’t take his eyes off of retaining every bit of the conversation he can in case he needs to argue with Robert to get him to stay which wasn’t happening.

“No, I’m fine it’s Christmas Eve no way I’m staying in this place till Christmas day doc” Robert shrugs wincing a little bit as he pulls at his achy body.

“Robert, you fell off our roof don’t be stupid” Aaron tries Robert just glares at him, it was his fault he fell in the first place.

“All things considered you’re lucky to only have a concussion and a dislocated shoulder” The doctor tells him and Robert looks up to say something witty back but he sees Alex talking to a nurse behind them and his mind is flooded to images of Aaron and Alex kissing a year ago.

“Well Christmas decorations caused such an argument in the house I decided to put them up today but of course Liv can’t even stop texting Gabby for long enough to keep the ladder steady” Robert shrugs wincing again he hated the pain his slinged arm was causing.

“I told you it was too late to do them now anyway you should have just left it” Aaron tells him shaking his head.

“The fire department said you were lucky the wires you got tangled up in were strong enough to keep you dangling till they got here otherwise your husband wouldn’t be sitting here scolding you he’d more than likely be morning your loss” The doctor says and Aaron goes to tell the doctor they’re not husbands yet they’ve only just got back together but he stops just smiles to the doctor and glares at Robert.

“I don’t know what your glaring at I could hear you, Liv and Gerry laughing at me as I was stuck there swaying in the freezing cold, we need to move Aaron we can’t go back to the Village, did you see everyone standing and staring? Kids filming me, Liv’s already sent me the video she’s put it on YouTube” Robert winces again as the doctor makes an adjustment to his sling.

“Sorry” The doctor nods “So are you sure you don’t want to be kept in?” 

“Yeah I just wanna go” Robert nods.

“I’ll go get the discharge papers you’ll have to sign them, Alex?” The doctor shouts turning around and seeing the young doctor at the nurse’s station.

Alex looks up from his tablet not even seeing them behind the doctor and nods.

“You couldn’t take my patient in cubicle one, could you? I just need to sort some discharge papers out for Mr Sugden so I can get this cubicle free” Roberts doctor says and Alex’s head swivels in their direction when he recognises the name.

“Sure” Alex nods looking away quickly Robert sees the hurt look he shoots Aaron but it’s gone quickly as he rushes off.

“That wasn’t awkward” Robert mutters sitting back on the hospital bed his whole body was aching, worse than when he was run over by Lawrence last year, he was hanging off that roof flailing about like it was some kind of comedy film, Christmas with the cranks more like Christmas in Emmerdale.

“Maybe we should build a bomb shelter?” Aaron says as way of response.

“Bomb shelter?” Robert frowns his eyes narrowing “You didn’t hit your head an all did ya?”

“No, I just think we should build one before next Christmas I could do with a Christmas that’s not in the hospital I’m in here more than the doctors” Aaron chuckles.

“Actually, not a bad idea, I was having an affair and arguing with Katie Christmas 2014, I almost died Christmas 2015, almost shot Ross and would have too if it wasn’t for Debbie walking in, Christmas 2016 was the happiest I’ve been for twenty odd years until I spoiled it thought I was a gonner when I got hit by Lawrence’s car last year never thought I’d get the chance to be happy again this year” Robert tells him taking comfort from Aaron’s hand on his shoulder.

“Well it’s only Christmas Eve we can have a great Christmas still” Aaron smiles “I’ve got a few Elves working on the perfect Christmas” 

“Liv and Gerry?” Robert eyebrows rise when he guesses correctly “Keep them well away from me” Robert laughs.

“Right let’s get you out of here then” The doctor smiles walking in with the paper work.

 

//////////

“Who the hell did that?” Robert questions as Aaron drives up the path their house could be seen from space it’s literally lit up like Times Square.

“Your family felt a little sorry for getting you hurt so they decided to throw up the decorations for you” Aaron smirks.

“Vic and Diane?” Robert frowns trying to imagine either of them up a ladder.

“Liv and Gerry, they got the rest of the Dingle clan to help as well, you’ve got more family than just Vic and Diane you know” Aaron tells him.

“That’s thanks to you” Robert tells him he can’t help the tears in his eyes as he leans over the car ignoring the pain in his arm and kisses his boyfriend deeply.

Hopefully from this point forward all Christmas’s Aaron and Robert spend together will be better than the last few years.


End file.
